Therapy
by MadnessUntilDrivenToInsanity
Summary: What happens when L stumbles into the world of a very dysfunctional couple? Can he fix their relationship? Or will a strange turn of events lead them into a very confusing and messy situation neither of them know how they got themselves into?- L x Light B x ? Mello x Near Misa x ? Kuroh x Shiro (from K project.)- *NO SPOILERS* (I think so at least..)I own NOTHING from either anime.


__This is my first story published__ _ _. Shiro and Kuroh from K project will be seen here and there in this story, but they don't have much to contribute in the plot. There will be no spoilers that I know of, for either of the anime. I don't think anyone is to unrealistically OOC but if anyone is, let me know and I'm sorry if that happens to be the case. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!__

….

A small sigh escaped his chapped lips as his finger glided along his bottom lip, picking at them endlessly. Perhaps chap stick was a good idea after all. He supposed he was already at the gas station anyway. The ebony haired boy stood from outside of the car, his bare feet touching the ground without any caution whatsoever. He walked to the door, pulling one hand out of his deep pocket to open the door.

Once inside he grabbed himself a random container of chap stick and a pack of rainbow candies before standing in line to purchase his items. Once it was his turn, he handed the strange blonde the money he owed. He wondered if the boys leather pants were comfortable in such heat?

"Your change." He spoke with annoyance as he handed him a few dollars and a penny. He nodded his thanks before taking his now bagged items back out to his car. Was that blonde familiar? He shrugged. He supposed it didn't matter now, he was going to be late if he didn't get to his next appointment. He got inside of his shiny black vehicle and put his car in drive to speedily get out of the parking lot and into traffic.

He turned his stereo on, just high enough for him to hear it in the background. He allowed himself to hear Beethoven playing in the background. He never was a very artistic person, it was just nice to hear every once in a while. His thoughts began to wonder to what this appointment would be like, today he had a new pair of clients.

He had done a background check on the two and smiled. Knowing just how difficult this was going to be. The man and women were hardly a man and women. He himself was only 20, and he was used to his patients being married couples, usually much older than himself. But the other day he received a call from a very lively girl, claiming she needed him and him only to help her with her relationship.

He had agreed despite not wanting to, she didn't seem very mature and that was always difficult to deal with. There was a reason he graduated at 15, he just didn't like high school or the annoying teenagers, which this girl was very much like the ones he remembers from back then. But the money was good, even if he was extremely well off as it was, there was no point in turning it down.

He arrived at the building in which he worked in, and as he parked his car he rolled his eyes. This morning had gone relatively peaceful, and he was quite disappointed that it wouldn't stay this way. He could already hear the two screaming at each other like 5 year old's. He laughed at the thought. _Oh well._ He thought. It was to late to turn back now.

He opened his car door and stepped outside, once again disregarding that something might be on the ground and he could be injured. He walked across the parking lot, not bothering to straighten his poster as he opened the double door to his work building. He walked inside, nodded his hello's to his work assistant. "Oh, L. They are already here, they are waiting there for you. I went ahead and sent them up there." She told him sheepishly.

"Why didn't you have them wait in the waiting room?" He asked in pure confusion.

"Well, Ms. Amane was becoming a bother, so much so that we were receiving complaints." She explained. "Okay, thank you Takada." He added before clicking the button to the elevator door and stepping inside. He waited for the doors to open, and when they did, he could hear screaming from down the hall. He was beginning to wonder if he was right to assume it may not be worth it.

He calmly walked down the hall, and once In front of his office door, he opened it to reveal a very flustered blonde and a very annoyed looking auburn haired man/boy/guy. He wasn't sure what he'd address him as when he was only 18. His hand reached out to offer the two to sit down on the neon green love seat as he closed the door behind himself.

The two silently made their way over to the seats as he himself went to sit down at his desk, facing the couch. He disregarded the beautiful scenery outside of the entire glass wall behind his desk to face them instead. He hadn't said anything, rather he'd taken his time to take out his pen and paper along with an impressive sized bag of jelly beans.

His thumb pressed gently against his bottom lip as he hummed in thought, scanning over their records and information before lifting his eyes to see the couple once more. "Yagami Light, and Amane Misa." He stated and the two watched him intently, waiting for him to say anything further. "Amane, you'd be 10 months older than your partner, Yagami, am I correct?" He asked, checking that his information was not incorrect.

"Yes." She nodded eagerly. "Birthday December 25th? Height 5'5, weight 110 and your blood type is B? And Yagami, February 28th? Height 5'10, weight 115 and your blood type is A? " He asked and the two nodded again. "Okay. Then let's get started." He said in a monotone. "Wait, You're L?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, I am." He answered, a little confused as to why she'd think otherwise. "Well um... You don't look like a couples therapist." She said, seeming to not believe him. "Why is that?" He questioned. "Well, You sit weird, your hair is crazy, you look like you never sleep and your eating candy during our session." She pouted. "Misa.." Light said as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh." He said as he nodded his head in slight agreement. "I suppose I may not look the part, but I am L. That I am positive of."

"I'm sorry, L." Light apologized. "That's quite alright." He sighed as he popped a Jelly bean in his mouth casually.

"Why do you sit like that?" The blonde insisted. L sighed. "Well you see, if I were to sit normally, then my deductive reasoning ability would be reduced a rough 40 %." He explained. "Whatever. Why don't you sleep?"

"Well not only am I an insomniac, but I believe sleep takes far to much of my time. I'd rather be doing something productive with my time rather than laying in one spot for 8 hours." He shrugged. "Okay, then why do you eat candy. You're going to get fat." she huffed. "Misa, that's enough." Light told her, slightly irritated.

"Actually you can burn calories simply by using your brain. If that weren't true I'd most likely be above 105 pounds." He stated, ignoring Light's protests and answering his girlfriends answer. "Are you calling me stupid?!" she asked defensively. "No. I was simply stating a fact." He popped another jelly bean into his mouth.

"Ugh! Light. I don't like him at all. I wanna leave!" She basically screeched. The auburn haired teen's jaw visible tightened. "Misa. This was your idea, and you said L was the only person you'd see for this. And besides, we've already paid 6 months in advance."

"I don't care I don't care, I DONT CARE!" she wailed her arms as she frantically spoke. The caramel eyed boy sighed, calming his nerves before speaking in a gentle tone. "Okay. How about we finish this session and if you still don't like him, than we can stop seeing him." He laid a hand on her shoulder and the blonde looked at him for a moment.

"Okay, If that's what you want, Light."

"It is." He confirmed and she looked over to L. "Okay, well for starters. I don't like that he talks to Kyomi. She's totally into him! And Light never wants to go out on dates, or have sex! What guy turns down sex?!" She went immediately into complaining. Light's face had went red in color, clearly embarrassed.

"I have exams, Misa. I don't have time to spend with you all the time and I have to have rest if I'm suppose to stay on top of my class, therefore I can't be over at your place having sex whenever you feel like it. I've already apologized." He spoke rationally. "But you never even reply to my texts!"

"I do when I have the time." He sighed.

L watched the two in amusement. He wondered why it was Light was here if he wasn't wanting to be with the blonde. And clearly he didn't want to be. Surely the boy could take a day out of his busy week to go out on a date and sleep with the attractive girl, and take a few seconds to reply more often. Perhaps he was using her for her career or money? Maybe both.

"He won't move in with me either! He's 18, he doesn't have to live with his family anymore! It's been a month sense he's been 18 he shouldn't be there anymore! I want him to live with me." She continued. L looked over to Light, awaiting his reply.

"Misa, I told you that I wouldn't be moving in with you until we are married. It goes completely against tradition any other way. Besides, we've only been together for three months, that's just to fast, my father would never approve. And on top of that, I have college and a lot of studying to do, and further more, I've been helping my dad on a few cases. I'm clouded with a lot of work, living together would only get in the way of everything I'm trying to accomplish." He finished.

That was right, his father was the head of the police department and a detective on the side. It was impressive to hear such a thing from Light. Though he was the top student in all of Japan. He suppose he wasn't to surprised. But the thought wondered back into his mind. Why was he with her? She was immature, annoying and clingy, not to mention, she wasn't very bright, unlike himself.

Sure she was decently attractive, but nothing compared to Yagami. The boy sitting on that couch was one of he most beautiful people he'd ever even laid his eyes on. Flawless lightly sun kissed skin, long and well kept hair, his eyes were bigger than the average Japanese mans and his teeth were extremely white and straight. The boys smile was bright and charming. Not to mention his soft, elegant voice.

And just to top it all off, he was smart, polite and well dressed. He sighed as he decided to intervene and actually do his job.

….

Finally, it was over. No more Misa for the day, and no more talking through problems he could care less about. H just couldn't break up with her, every time he tried she would just stalk him and spread nasty rumors. He sighed as he thought back to what Misa said during their therapy session.

 _'what guy turns down sex?!'_

This guy did. He cupped his face with his hands, his face growing red just thinking about it. That was beyond embarrassing.. L had looked at him in curiosity. Three months they had been together and they'd not even come close to sleeping together. Why did Misa feel the need to bring that up? Some things should have stayed private...

He looked at his phone contacts and saw that L was now one of them. They all exchanged their phone numbers for anything related to their relationship or something he couldn't quite remember. He was a bit zoned out. The blonde had decided at the end that L wasn't so bad after all. He agreed, he was mainly quiet. He had expected to be lectured by some old man about how he needed to treat his girlfriend better.

Instead he had them do a few exercises and didn't do very much to talk through their complaints so much but rather gave him more space from the annoying blonde as a trust exercise and went over a few things with Misa so that when she missed Light that she could do something to distract herself or go over the fact that their love was just as strong if not stronger if they were not always together.

He had been relieved, less stressed as he thought he would be. Of course L was reserved but he could tell from the little he said that he was quite intelligent, even if he was a little strange.. The brunet looked down at the pile of papers on his desk. He had so much studying to do... He was getting bored of it. But procrastinating would get him no where.

He turned on some Chopin before getting to his studies, piano somehow always helped him to calm down.

….

He wondered what Kyomi was doing, trying to talk to Light when he was taken. He never understood people who tried to break others apart, it made no logical sense to him. Of course there was a slight possibility that Misa was talking about another person named Kyomi, though it was unlikely considering the two went to the same university and shared a class.

He pulled into his drive way, it was 10 after 5pm. He hoped his brothers didn't do anything stupid while he was away. He got out of his car and walked through the gravel shoes less until he reached the steps to his over sized house. Once he put in the code to the alarm of his house and got inside, he announced his arrival. "I'm back." he spoke slightly louder than usual so they could hear him.

His brother, beyond had raised down the stairs to see his look a like. "Finally! Did you get more jam? Please don't say you forgot!" L sighed at his twin. "I didn't know we ran out. I just got two more jars last night. Did you seriously go through both of them already?" He questioned despite knowing the answer. "of course I did. Oh, hello Near. Would you like to go to the store with me? I need to get B some more Jam and a few more house appliances."

"Oh, I have company over." he said sheepishly. "Who? Did you make a friend?" He asked in surprise. "No," He was quick to answer before explaining. "It's only for a school project."

"Oh, alright. Well I'll be back then."

"Okay, hurry back. I'm hungry." His twin whined.

He nodded as he turned around to go straight back to his car, and once inside he pulled away to get to the closest store possible, he wasn't wanting to stay out for to long. He had taken the back way so traffic would not be an issue and slow him down. He turned into the super market and parked in the closest parking spot open. He had hurriedly gotten into the store and grabbed a cart.

He had walked into the aisle where cleaning supplies were, usually his grandfather did these things for him, but unfortunately Watari had passed away around two months ago. His heart restricted in his chest as the thought crossed his mind, though he quickly forgot about it as his cart ran into someone else's cart. His head swung to look in front of him.

Before he could utter out an apology he was being greeted with a warm hug. He hadn't even known who it was yet until they pulled away. "Hey!" He said excitedly. "Oh, Shiro. Hello." He greeted, giving him a small smile. "Where is Kuroh?" He questioned. "Oh," The white haired albino scratched the back of his head nervously.

"H-He's back at my place.. He's staying the night there again." He smiled, putting his hand back down by his side. "Not yet confessed?" He asked. This boy was one of his clients. Not only did he help couples but he also helped people one on one. "Oh.. No. I'm not sure if I ever will, honestly." He shrugged. "Oh, I see. Why is that?" He asked out of habit.

"Hah, L. Our next appointment isn't until tomorrow, remember?" He said playfully an the ebony haired therapist rolled his eyes. "I don't always need to be paid to talk." This made the teen smile brightly at him, the way he always did. "I know, that's why we're friends." He said, still smiling. "Friends?" He said, the word feeling rather foreign on his tongue.

"Yeah. Anyway, Kuroh's birthday is a week from now and I'm gonna throw him a surprise party. Wanna come with your brothers?" He asked expectantly. "I'll check my schedule." He ensured before they said their goodbyes. He grabbed all that he needed and wondered if Near would even agree to go? Of course he already assumed B would, he took any chance he could get to leave the house.

He packed the few bags he had into the car and quickly drove home. He wondered who Near was working with? Hopefully he'd find out once he got home. He put the car in park and rushed inside. He had been tired of the outside world for today and wanted to just be home for a change. He put the 10 jars of strawberry jam on the counter along with all the other random supplies he got.

He pulled out the large cardboard boxes and other things Near had sent him out to get as well. He took what his little brother needed and headed upstairs to his room. Once in front of his door, he gently knocked. "It's me." He confirmed and waited for the smaller albino to allow him entrance. "Come in." He heard his faint words.

As he pushed the door open, he saw the blonde from earlier. He supposed it wasn't strange that he had a job, Near was 16 after all and was legally allowed to now, assuming the blonde was at least 16 years of age. "I got what you asked for." He said as he handed his little brother his things. "Is he staying the night?" He asked. "Fuck no." Mello quickly answered, not bothered by L's lack of reaction.

"Okay. I think B said he's gonna cook something, so I'll let you know when it's done." He awkwardly told the gray eyed albino, closing the door behind himself after receiving a nod.

He sighed once downstairs to see his twin cooking vegetarian spaghetti. "I thought I could smell fake dead animals." He laughed quietly when Beyond turned around smiling at him. "Well fake road kill is better than real road kill."

"It's not road kill if it wasn't hit by a car and died on the road." he shrugged.

"Okay, than slaughters animals from the slaughter house. Better?" He asked defensively. He sighed, he supported the fact B was a vegetarian, but it was difficult talking about anything revolving around animals because he could not stop himself from getting upset over the fact humans liked the taste of another living beings.

He understood the concept of it being somewhat cruel, but people were raised to believe it was normal, being angry about it was pointless. He wondered back upstairs into his room, locking the door behind himself before laying down on his large bed he rarely used. His mind wondered once again to his new clients.

Three months into their relationship and couples therapy had already come into the picture? Obviously it was only benefiting him, but he still wondered why. But then again, he himself knew he had no room to speak, he'd never been in a serious relationship with anyone, or really one at all. So he let it wash out of his mind.

It wasn't important.

...

 _ _All feedback is appreciated, so please, leave a review and let me know what you think!__

 _ _P.S. I'll be updating twice weekly. Each chapter will be decently long, but they vary, some being a lot longer and the occasional short one.__


End file.
